Fresa y Café
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Cuando lo vió, quizo saber Muchas cosas pero la que más le interesaba era ; ¿a que sabia?. M/U.


Mientras todos gritaban dando apoyo al abuelo de una de sus mejores amigas , Marron no podía despegar su mirada de ese pequeño niño de piel oscura, desde que vio que era uno de los participantes quizo saber más de él , ella al ser una niña curiosa - gracias a su padre - quería saber quien era , de donde era , como se llamaba , su edad y principalmente a que sabia el pequeño. Relamió su labio inferior al pensar que , quizás sabía a chocolate .

\- como Majin Buu- recordó que ese feo monstruo lanzó unos rayos de color rosa hacia ella y sus amigos , cuando dicho rayo tocó su piel no sintió nada de dolor , es más, sintió como poco a poco sus papilas gustativas se deleitaban con chocolate , el mejor que había probado , ni si quiera se comparaba con los que bulma solía regalarles y eso que eran los más caros de toda la ciudad .- ¿de que tipo será?

\- ¿que cosa? - pregunto krillin quien alcanzó a escuchar a su tesoro .

\- no , nada

Miró de nuevo la pelea para no perder ningún detalle .

Uub levantó su mirada ya que se sentía observado , estaba claro que estaba al centro del cuadrilátero y que todos veían la pelea , pero ese observar lo sintió diferente , se sintió más nervioso de lo que ya estaba , dirigió su mirar al edificio de donde salían los luchadores y se topo con unos hermosos ojos azules , con una cabellera dorada como el sol que alumbraba a su pueblo y unos pequeños labios color rosa , ¿como logró ver bien todo eso a esa distancia?, no lo sabía y no le importaba . -¿sabrán a fresa?-se pregunto , los pequeños labios le parecían a las pequeñas fresas que su madre cosechaba.

\- no te distraigas - le dijo el azabache con quien peleaba , sintió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda que lo hizo retroceder hasta el punto de correr el riesgo de caer y perder.

A como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio moviendo sus manos como pájaro . Se sonrojo violentamente al saber que esa rubia tan linda lo veía hecer esos movimientos.

Marron soltó una pequeña risita al verlo - Mirá - le dijo a Krilin dándole un pequeño golpe , ella había notado desde el principio las mirada de su pequeña para con ese niño .

\- ¿que?- contestó sin saber nada , como siempre . 18 le dio un coscorrón por ser tan distraído .

\- hombres - bufó molesta . Se acercó más a su hija y le dio un jalón a una de sus coletas , pero ese era un gesto que ella tenía desde que su melena rubia comenzó a crecer , 18 le jalaba suavemente un mechon de cabello en forma de caricia , su copia en crecimiento volteo a verla y le sonrió - siempre te apoyaré - le dijo , Marron asintió aún sin comprender a que se refería .

La pelea término y aunque no podía escuchar a esa distancia , supo por los movimientos de Goku y Uub que se marcharian , claro que ver a Milk gritando y llorando asi como ver a Pan salir corriendo a sus brazos le afirmó su sospecha . Uub la miro dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y con una emoción que no conocía hasta el día de hoy , su corazón latió con fuerza .

\- volverá - le dijo su madre con una sonrisa de apoyo

-si - contestó segura

-¿quien? ¿Goku? Pues siempre vuelve - dijo krillin totalmente ausente los acontecimientos de su hija - otra vez se va

\- hombres - dijeron ambas rubias , Krilin las miro confundido .¿quien mas sino Goku seria quien volveria? Pensó .

.

.

.

Los años habían pasado y con ello un sin fin de eventos más , Marron veía feliz a sus dos mejores amigas vestidas de blanco , jamás se imagino que esas dos compañeras de travesuras , de escapadas nocturnas y de peleas con las odiosas que las molestaban , estarían a punto de casarse .

Vegeta sostenía del cuello al pobre de Goten , solo Kami-Sama sabrá que tantas advertencias le estaría diciendo o las maneras de como sufriría en su lenta y dolorosa muerte si veían una lágrima de su princesa . Y Trunks , este estaba sudando frío al ver a Goku y a Gohan en un silencio sepulcral; como si planearan que ataque le lanzaría si le hacían algo a la pequeña Son . Finalmente los tres morenos le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia a los pobres novios .

\- llorona - escuchó una dulce voz acompañada de unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que la abrazaban por la espalda .

\- no - contestó con sus mejillas mojadas

Uub río por el fracaso intento de negar lo evidente , se acercó a la rubia y le dio un suave y amoroso beso en los labios - fresa , lo sabia - comentó sin despegarse de ella . Marron sonrió mirándolo a los ojos , ella siempre usaba labial con ese sabor - siempre lo supe

\- tú, no sabes a chocolate - dijo - sabes a café , dulce y caliente café - en todo el momento sus labios estuvieron Unidos , hablando solo para que el otro escuchara . Uub profundizó el beso buscando acceso a su boca , ella lo concedió, juntos formando una danza de lenguas placentera ; lujuriosa con el amor de protagonista.

\- Marron - regaño krillin , el pequeño ex-calvo aún no se acostumbraba a las escenas de cariño de su hija . 18 , nuevamente le dio un coscorrón para que no siguiera interrumpiendo a du tesoro .

\- papá - se quejo - ya debes acostumbrarte , ya tenemos dos años de casados - recordó

-lo sé , pero es difícil

\- dos maravillosos años - dijo Uub pasando sus manos por el abultado vientre de su mujer - y los que irán a venir

Krilin y 18 vieron con ternura a la pequeña familia que pronto se formaría . De alguna manera verlos les recordaba a ellos mismos , cuando se vieron por primera vez , cuando se dieron su primer beso y cuando decidieron unir sus vidas por siempre .

El bello momento se vio interrumpido por un Goten que salio volando contra la pared , derrumbandola , al parecer vegeta no soportó ver el beso de su hija y el mocoso . Krilin celebró el gesto , él tampoco soportó ver a su hija dando el beso que los declaraba marido y mujer , pero como su fuerza era superado por Uub , no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en medio de ellos y recibir un beso en cada mejilla de su hija y de su yerno. Ganándose nuevamente un coscorrón de parte de 18.


End file.
